User blog:ArtMaster7/(REWORK)Astor the Celestial Warrior
Astor, the Celestial Warrior is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Ok, I hope this one is better than the previous Astor. The changes I made probably give him better gameplay. There are a lot of changes in his abilities. I guess in his new kit, the player would think carefully on what ability should be maxed 1st and what should not be maxed in the game. You can see later that all of his offensive abilities deal true damage, but despite of that, the said abilities has low base damage and the scalings are highly affected by his itemization. Just tell me if the damage his abilities can give should be lessened. Astor's abilities evolve and is granted with additional effects upon reaching a certain rank. The chosen ability gains an additional active. The chosen ability gains a persistent effect. }} Astor casts a celestial energy from his shield that moves forward in a line, dealing true damage to all enemies hit and marks them for 5 seconds. |description2= Damaging a marked target with an ability or basic attack will consume the mark on the target and deal additional true damage. |description3= At 3rd and 5th rank, Astor gains Strength of Sagittarius and Power of Aries, respectively. |leveling= |range=650 |cost=50 |costtype=mana |cooldown=10 }} Astor sends down the arrows of Sagittarius from above to strike all marked targets, dealing true damage. |description2 = This ability can be activated within 3 seconds after the activation of Might of Leo. |leveling= |range=1000 }} Upon the activation of Might of Leo, Astor gains the aspect of Aries, dealing magic damage per second to all nearby enemies. |leveling= 30 |range=400 }} }} Astor engulfs his shield with celestial energy for 5 seconds. While the energy persists in his shield, damage dealt to Astor's front is reduced. |description2= At 3rd and 5th rank, Astor gains Strength of Taurus and Power of Capricorn, respectively. |leveling= % |cost=50 |costtype=mana |cooldown=10 }} Astor charges forward, the 1st enemy he hits for 1 second and deals true damage. |description2= This ability can be activated within 3 seconds after the activation of Might of Virgo. |leveling= |range=550 }} Upon the activation of Might of Virgo, Astor gains the aspect of Capricorn, giving him bonus health. |leveling= 300 }} }} Astor bounds a 400-radius area with celestial force that persists for 5 seconds, reducing the attack speed of all enemies inside it. |description2= At 3rd and 5th rank, Astor gains Strength of Gemini and Power of Aquarius, respectively. |leveling= % |cost=50 |costtype=mana |cooldown=10 |range=550 }} Astor creates a celestial barrier around the field, down the movement speed of all enemies that passes through it for 1.5 seconds. |description2= This ability can be activated within 3 seconds after the activation of Might of Libra. |leveling= % |range=1000 }} Upon the activation of Might of Libra, Astor gains the aspect of Aquarius, giving him bonus movement speed. Ignores unit collision. |leveling= 10% }} }} Astor is granted with a celestial shield that heals him every second for 5 seconds. |description2= At 3rd and 5th rank, Astor gains Strength of Cancer and Power of Scorpio, respectively. |leveling= % of maximum health)}} |cost=50 |costtype=mana |cooldown=10 }} Astor sends out celestial energies to all nearby allied champions that increases their attack damage for 3 seconds. |description2= This ability can be activated within 3 seconds after the activation of Might of Pisces. |leveling= |range = 450 }} Upon the activation of Might of Pisces, Astor gains the aspect of Scorpio, healing all nearby allied champions every second. |description2= Upon leaving the range or upon activating a new ability, Power of Scorpio will last on an allied champion for 3 seconds. |leveling= |range=450 }} }} Category:Custom champions